Deadman Wonderland: Oprate Helios
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: WHat happens when you mix an 18 yr old girl, who doesnt rerember her own past,into Deadman Wonderland? Choas and death of course! Helios kust find out what life she had with the help of her new friends. OcxSenji


"Alright come on you." One of the guards said as they led me to my new room. "I can't believe you took out that many people, almost like that one kid...Ganta?" the guard said as he looked at the other guard. He nodded. "Yup. Those two are almost alike instead her song kills you." I smirked. "Okay you boys you ready for me to sing?" I said as I watch them turn pale. I flashed my greens eyes to them both grinning as they sweat drop. "Uh… no thanks." They both said as they put me to some kind of block. "Huh. Block…G…?" I said as I look around. "Alright you. This room is for you freak." One of the guards said as I was near a room. "Oh." I said as they walk away and I wet in. It was very plainly. I got a small little fridge, TV, bed and bathroom. I walk over to where some clothes were. Some look like hooker clothes. "Disgusting." I said as I look there them. I noticed a closet and opened it smiling. "Alright my kind of style." I said as I look to see some clothe to my taste. I pulled out a v shirt and put it on. The only problem is, since I have um...problems with my chest since, there...really big, it makes it look tight on me. I sighed as I grabbed a pair and jeans and put them on and grabbed some spike shoes and put them on. I push y black hair behind my ear as I grabbed a hair pin, putting it in my hair, letting my bangs cover my left green eye, while my yellow eye showed to what I needed to see.

I walk out to see the other Deadman look at me. I scowled at them and they all look back as if, I wasn't there. I walk around to see if I could find something to do. "Ganta! Ganta!" I heard a yelled as I turned around to see a girl with long white hair and red eyes run my way tackling me to the ground. "GANTA!" she yelled. "Uh...I'm not this Ganta." I told her as she look at me. "Aw. Shiro sad." She said as she pouted. I cocked my head. "She is speaking third person?" I thought to myself. "Hey. Since you seem to be dieing to see this Ganta guy, I will help you okay?' I said as she grinned jumping up and down. "Ya! Shiro's name is Shiro!" she said looking at me. I sweat drop as I guess I would have to get used to her speaking in third person, I suppose. "I'm….Helios…" I said muttering. "Isn't that a boy name?" she said laughing. I twitched abit. "Well not everyone has a smart mother." I said as I grabbed Shiro dragging her to find this Ganta person.

Few Minutes Later

"Shiro, if you don't stop laughing, I swear I'm gonna…!" before I could finish Shiro run out of my grip, making me fall over. I look up to see her tackle a boy. "GANTA!" She yelled as she hugged the boy. I walk over to her watching as she hugs the crap out of him. "Shiro doesn't he need to breath?" I said as he turned blue. "Oh ya!" she said as she let go and the boy started breathing. "Ganta!" she said as she pointed at him. "This is Helios!" she said smiling. "Helios help Shiro find You." She said. The boy, Ganta, looked at me and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Helios." He said as I grabbed his help shaking it and pulling him up. "Like wise to you to, Ganta." I said as I tried to smile back. I decide to hang out with Ganta and Shiro, since they seem to be the only ones to hang out with. "So, Helios." Ganta began as I look over to him. "You're a Deadman to?" I nodded and sighed. "Apparently I'm called the um...lets see...what was it again?" I said as I ponder. "You don't remember what you're called?" he yelled. "Yup." I said as I sat down on the grass and closed my eyes. "IT feels good getting fresh air like this." I muttered to myself as Ganta sat down right next to me. "Ya." He agreed as he rested his head by the tree. Shiro look at us both and lay down to. "Naptime!" she hollered and fell right asleep in Ganta's lap. I opened one eye and smiled. "You to be close huh?" I said as Ganta look over at me. "Ya. We are. She protect me a lot when I needed it." He said smiling. "I wouldn't be alive without her." I nodded. "Friendship is good. I never had friends." Ganta faced was shocked. "What? Why not?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well it's because I was different, ya know?" I told him and look at the clouds. "The sky, clouds and Stars are my friends." I said as I drifted off, sleeping.

3 hours later.

"Come on, Helios wake up.

"Helios? What kind of name is that?" said a voice laughing. I jump up and swung my fist at the laughter, getting him right in the cheek. "DON'T LAUGH AT MY NAME!"I screamed. Shiro jump on my back and giggled.

"What?"

"You knock out Senji!" she squealed as I look over to see a raven hair man on the ground with a bruise on this cheek.

"So? Don't make fun of my name" I replied not caring if, I killed the guy.

The guy named, Senji, got up and touches his cheek and winced. "You little-"before he could finish I just stared at his eye patch. "What the? What are you suppose to be? A pirate?" I said shaking my head. "Weirdo." I muttered as I look over at Ganta who was sweating. "What you say?" Senji laughed as he walked over and got in my face. I smirked. "Really now? Your gonna get in my face?" I said still smirking. "What are you gonna do about it?'" he yelled grabbing me by my shirt. Big mistake. When he grabbed my shirt and also grabbed my chest. He's hold face was red and I glared at him. "YOU. ARE. DEAD. YOU. SICK. PERVERT!'" I yelled as I kick him in the shin. He dropped me holding his shin. "It's too big!" he yelled as his face was till red. Shiro started laughing.

"Helios was touch by Senji." She yelled laughing really hard.

"Shiro…" I said as I graded her and pulled out a piece of gum. "Open." I told her. She opened her mouth and I shoved that gum down her throat. She didn't seem to mind though. She just smiled.

"Thank you! Shiro likes this flavor, Helios!" she said as she chewed her gum. I sighed. Ganta was helping Senji up.

"Sorry, Senji. Helios is sensitive about her name." Ganta said as he watch them raven hair man lose his tint of red.

"It's fine." He said as he looked at the girl.

She raised her brow looking at him. "What?" she said as she stared right back at him.

"How can a little girl like you have those…those…things!" he screamed.

Helios smirked and walked over to him putting her finger on his chest and tracing it ground. "I don't have to tell." She said in a sing song voice. She stopped messing with him, since if he turned anymore red he would probably bleed out of his nose. Shiro jump on her back and started screaming.

"Shiro wants a piggy back ride!" she said smiling.

"..Okay…just ONE and that's it…got it?" Helios said as she was about to start the piggy back ride.

"Okay!" Shiro said as Helios run off with Shiro squealing saying, "Wheeeee! Wheeeee! Wheeeeeeeeee!"

Senji and Ganta sweat drop as they went after the two girls.

End of Chapter

Okay, I think this one went really well. I hope it's good for all of your likes. I don't own the characters, just Helios.

Next time on Deadman Wonderland: Operate Helios, Helios becomes closer to the three companies of her friends, but what happens when she has to go to the Carnival Corpse and has to battle Ganta! Who will win? Stay tune of the next chapter!


End file.
